


Red Against Blue

by Craptastic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craptastic/pseuds/Craptastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t seen rain in months, not since they left Earth to be the Universe’s defenders. To some they don’t notice the lack of the event, others miss it dearly. Lance won't let the opportunity of venturing out into the rain go, especially if he can spend it with Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Against Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/gifts).



They haven’t seen rain in months, not since they left Earth to be the Universe’s defenders. To some they don’t notice the lack of the event, others miss it dearly. So when they stop a planet with the same rain of Earths it’s met with mixed reactions. The red planet is covered with splotches of blue, the large bodies of water a bright contrast against it’s rusty land. Lance is ecstatic, Allura and Coran confused, and Pidge annoyed. Everyone else stays indifferent to the opportunity shown to them. They all gathered at the entrance hall of the castle, debating on wether or not to venture into the planet.

Lance jumps around from barely controlled excitement as he says, “Come on! We have to go outside and, you know, enjoy the rain!”

“Lance, no. You’ll get wet and then get sick and then you’ll be all whiny.” Pidge replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lance wants to enjoy the rain, all he wants to do, and yet the other paladin wouldn’t let have this simple act. He misses the rain that he would skip around joyfully in and fall asleep to the calming noise. He misses the simple things from Earth, and he would try his hardest to have this little victory.

“So what! It’ll be worth it.”

Hunk responds to Lance this time. “No Lace, it really wouldn’t. Remember the time you got a cold at the Garrison? You wouldn’t stop complaining and saying you were gonna die. You made Pidge and I bring you every meal and entertainment. You also-”

“I, for one, would like to know what Earth’s rain is like.” Allura cuts in.

Lance flings his arms towards Allura as he speaks, “See! Coran and Allura have never witnessed rain, Shiro hasn’t seen it in over a whole year, and we haven’t seen it in months! More reasons as to why we should all and go outside the castle for the rain.”

“It barely rained in the desert so I don’t really miss it. I agree with Pidge.” Keith supplies.

Lance glares at Keith who returns with an emotionless expression. “Emo boy doesn’t like rain. What kind of emo are you if you don’t like rain?”

Shiro intervenes before a fight between the two of them could start. “How about those who want to go can go and those who don’t stay.”

Lance quickly changes from annoyed to thrilled. “So we can go!”

Shiro chuckles softly at Lance. “Yes, we can go.”

Lance pumps his fists in the air. “Yes! Alright so who's going?”

He’s answered with two staying from Pidge and Lance, everyone else saying they’ll go. Lance glares at Keith when he he gives his answer. The answer irks him in a way he didn’t think it would. He didn't think it would at all but anger along with disappointment starts to take over. He wants to share the moment with Keith, maybe even hold his hand as they walk along the puddle filled ground. As soon as he realizes the reason he denies it and put it in the back of his mind. He just wants Keith's hair all messed up that’s what it is. For that soft, perfect mullet to be not so perfect anymore. That’s all that it is.

“Keith, you’re going.” Lance says nonchalantly.

Keith crosses his arms in annoyance as he replies. “No, I’m not. I said I was staying.”

Lance mimics Keith, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Nope. You’re going. Non-negotiable.”

“Lance, let him stay.” Hunk groans.

“No, I want to share the moment with him!”

Everyone gapes at him after the words escape his mouth. Blush starts to creep onto Keith’s face, reaching his ear, as Lance stays oblivious to what he said.

“Um, Lance?” Allura calls out.

Lance smiles confidently at Allura. “What is it princess?”

“You know what you just said, right?”

“Yeah I said I want-...” Lance’s eyes widen as what he said dawns on him. The same blush that covers Keith’s face now covers Lance’s. He didn’t mean that, not in the slightest. Maybe a little, but not enough to say anything about it. “Oh quiznak. I didn’t mean it like… that.”

Hunk smirks as they crept closer to Lance. “Like what?”

Lance scratches the back of his neck. “Like… you know…”

Pidge joins in the taunting, “That’s not a very clear answer. Can you explain more on what you mean?”

Keith spoke up as he starts to walk towards the entrance. “Ok can we go? And the rest of you shut up.”

Lance rushes to catch up with Keith, the rest snickering at the two.

“Let’s give them some time to go ahead of us.” Shiro says with a small smile.

Pidge scoffs as they roll their eyes. “Yeah enough time to quiznak each other.”

* * *

Lance and Keith walk side by side across the rusty red ground of the planet. They travel in silence as they make their way to one of the many lakes on the planet. The rain drizzles from above them, barely noticeable with the jackets the two wore. So Lance, seeing it as the most sensible thing to do, takes his jacket off and hands it to Keith.

Keith raises his eyebrow as he looks at the article of clothing. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear that.”

Lance rolls his eyes at him. “No I won’t, mom. You’ll catch a cold with that flimsy crop top jacket of yours so put mine over yours.”

“Fine, but it’s your funeral.” Keith reluctantly puts the jacket on, surprised it still fits loosely on top of his own. He pulls the hood up, realizing it’s already too late for that with his soaked hair. “How do you even fit in this, it’s huge.”

“It’s not huge, it’s slightly oversized. It was a hand-me-down that’s taking a while to grow into.” Lance responds as he takes a seat in front of the lake, knees pulled to his chest.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Keith comments in snarky voice. He sits next to Lance, close but not too close, their shoulders barely touched.

“I will thank you very much.”

They sit together for a while, Lance looking off into the water, and Keith looking at Lance. The soft smile on Lance’s face keeps him entrances. It’s a true smile, not a fake one that Lance uses often. He ever so slightly moves over so that he’s leaning on Lance, heart beating quickly, fearing that Lance will move away. But he doesn’t, instead Lance moves into the touch. Keith smiles too as he looks into the lake. The two lean against each other as the rain continues to fall above them.

Lance breaks the silence with, “You know my first kiss was in the ocean. It was actually pretty gross because she tasted like salt, and I probably did too.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Keith questions dryly.

“I don’t know. The lake reminded me of it and I wanted to share. What about you?”

“My first kiss?” Lance nods in response. “Well I never had one. I wasn’t one for dating back then.”

Lance’s eyes widen at Keith’s response. “Really? With that whole bad boy attitude I would’ve guessed you’ve had one.”

“Well the only people who wanted to kiss me where girls and I’m not really. You know. Attracted to girls.” Keith confesses.

“I’m one hundred percent certain a boy wants- wanted to kiss you... Well if you could pick, where would you like to have your first kiss?” Lance asks.

Keith shrugs. “I don’t know, never put thought into it.”

“What about in the rain?” Lance sheepishly asks.

Keith turns to look at Lance, his gaze not reciprocated. “That would be... fine.”

Lance bites his lip, mulling over what he should say. “Well. Would you like to have it in the rain?’ He finally turns to meet Keith’s gaze. “Maybe even w-with me?”

Keith blushes brightly as he gasps out, “Yes. I would definet-”

Keith is stopped abruptly as Lance cups his face in his hands, his soft smile turning flustered. Lance gently brushes away the wet pieces of hair away from Keith’s face, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. A moment of silence engulfs them as they stare at each other, neither moving towards each other.

Then at once they both lean forward, noses bumping as their lips connect. Lance leans his head to the side so their noses aren’t squished together and leans in closer to Keith. He moves his legs out and pulls Keith into his lap to no longer have to look to the side to kiss Keith. Keith wraps his hands around Lance’s neck, Lance holding onto Keith’s waist. Lance bites Keith’s bottom lip softly, Keith gasping in response. Lance takes it as an opportunity to slowly explore the inside of Keith’s mouth, receiving a content sigh in response. They break away not longer after, both with smiles covering their face. They rest their foreheads against each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Lance tugs on his jacket, still on Keith. “You look cute in my jacket.”

Keith blushes at the compliment, turning away from Lance. “Well you don’t look as stupid as you usually do.”

“Hey!” Lance laughs as he pushes keith in the shoulder, a little harder than necessary.

The force is enough from Keith to topple backwards, tumbling towards the water, but not before he grabs Lance along with him. They fall into the water, both quickly springing back out of the cold water gasping for air. Lance laughs loudly at Keith’s annoyed expression, his hair covering his face. Keith quickly pushes his hair back, moving to splash Lance with water. The effect isn’t what he wanted with Lance laughing even louder.

“I hate you.” Keith growls.

“No you don’t, you like me.” Lance teases.

Keith’s gaze softens as he responds fondly, “Yeah. I guess I do.”

* * *

 Undoubtedly Lance gets sick, as he was told he would many times. However he isn’t alone in his sniffling and complaining state and he doesn’t regret it at all. Not when Lance and Keith are side by side cuddling in their pitiful state. No regrets at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely @youngtiredandhungry on tumblr for the prompt of kiss in the rain. Check out xyr writing on here ([Ididntsignupforthisshit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit)) it's all amazing and I highly recomened it all.


End file.
